Sakura the Witch
by pinkpetal34
Summary: She was just 14 years old and was about to take on her first real mission, in a different Dimension! Sakura is requested to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and defeat Voldemort. There she will learn of a different world, make new friends, and even fall in love.But, everything is not as magical as it seems and she will learn of the darkness in the magical world. 4th yr.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura the Witch

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto  
**

**Note; Sakura is going to be a year younger than her graduating class,but she was still apart of team seven and her birthday will be the same, but she was 11. This takes place a few months before Naruto Shippuden, so Sakura has been training with not only Tsunade, but also Kurenai (cause I feel Kishi should have let her develop her genjutsu.), for two and a half years and is 14 years old. Naruto had left to train for a little longer than three years.  
**

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising. A lone figure in a black cloak was jumping from tree to tree to reach her village, her emerald green eyes were barely visible under her hood. She had just come from a mission and had to report to her Kage and master.

After passing the village gates and signing in, she did a few hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and reappeared in the Hokage's office.

" I take it the mission went well, since your in my office and not at the hospital or delayed." an older female voice remarked casually.

" Hai, shishou. I was able to retrieve the scroll from our contact and made sure to cover my tracks." answered the green-eyed girl.

" Good. Rise and hand me the scroll." the young girl did so and stood in front of the large desk. She was not dismist yet, meaning that she may be needed for another job.

After reading the scroll, Tsunade cursed under her breath and quickly downed her cup of sake, before pouring another glass.

" Shizune-nee-san, will not be happy that your drinking this early." the girl remarked.

" Yeah, well Shizune is not dealing with all of the problems that seem to pop up, specifically for Konoha. Also, drop that damn hood, I feel like if I look up, I'll see one of those creepy ANBU mask."

The girl chuckled at her master's words, before complying. When she did, bubblegum pink hair was revealed, that reached down to her lower back and a heart shaped porcelain skin face appeared." What problems are you talking about?"

Tsunade eyed her apprentice for a moment." Answer me first, how fluent is your English?"

The bubblegum haired beauty blinked at the randomness of the question, but answered." Quiet. I took it during the academy, because my parents, being merchants, wanted to make sure that I could easily communicate with their customers in case they ever needed my help. So they made sure I continued it, along with a few others. Why?"

" Sakura, I have another mission for you, however this mission is a long term and complex one."

Sakura stood straighter." How long term and complex?"

" This mission will be considered S-rank, but the period of which you are gone can not be determined."

" But, Shishou, I'm only a chunin." her master certainly could not be sending her off to her death could she?

" Yes, but your skills are jounin and still growing. Plus I need someone your age and the only others I can think of are Neji and Shikamaru, but with them belonging to clans it could be a bit of a hassel trying to get them for this mission. I can only tell you the details, if you choose to accept it."

" Will I be able to be back in time to see Naruto?" it came out softly, yet hit volumes with Tsunade.

" Possibly and if not, you would only be gone for a month or so longer."

After a few moments of contemplation, Sakura accepted the mission.

" Now, the scroll I had you collect was a request asking for help, however it was made from a different dimension."

Tsunade raised a hand, silencing any of Sakura's protest." Yes, there are multiple dimensions out there. Each with a different story and legacy, however most are filled with protagonist and antagonist. The point is, in that world they have this thing called magic, which is similar to chakra, only weaker and used for more than attacks. The person who asked for help was a powerful and well known wizard named Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, they are dealing with a soon-to-be-revived Dark lord and are in need of assistance, I will send you for now, but if it becomes too difficult I will send back up." she paused to let in sink in and after sipping her sake continued.

" This world is located in a place called, Europe in both England and Scottland. The details are in this scroll I will give you, but the bottom line is, you need to help and protect their "chosen one" defeat the Dark lord. To do that you will be attending a magical school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a scroll that will transport you there and will have a way for you to contact me, however I shall let you know that time flows differently there. A few years there only add up to months here, how long I'm not sure, but you don't have to think about your friends not seeing you for years, even if that is how long you will be gone. This mission will begin in one week, while you brush up on your English, pack, and I tie up a few loose ends alright?"

At Sakura's nod, she was dismissed.

* * *

It has been a few days since then and Sakura was currently in her casual wear and was taking a break from her studying. Though she was no slouch when it came to memorizing and studying, she still could not help but be nervous and slightly overwhelmed. Seriously, a different _dimension_? Where not only would she know no one, the culture would be so foreign and strange, they say their first names first for pete's sake! Maybe she should back out now and continue her training, while waiting for Naruto.

Naruto. Oh, how she missed her blond haired idiot. He always knew exactly how to distract her or get her fired up to where she felt like she was ready to take on the world, if it meant he would be by her side. Although she didn't love naruto in a romantice way, she did love him a lot. He was the only one who believed in her, when she didn't even believe in herself, flashes of her fight with Ino came to mind. She wanted to be there for him and stand by his side instead of in the back supporting him, with words only. But it looks like she might have to wait longer than expected.

" Sakura!" Sakura, effectively snapped out of her thoughts turned to find Shikamaru approaching her.

" Shikamaru, how are you?" she smiled at him. After being promoted to chunin, she went on many missions with him, before he made jounin, but even then they would still hand out, play shogi, and watch the clouds together. Sometimes, whenever Sakura's anger became too much to bear, she would destroy a training ground and then watch they clouds, usually in a near mile wide crater. The two were able to have stimulating debates and conversation, that they usually could only due with adults nearly twice their age, so needless to say, they were happy with the others company.

" Fine, though work is troublesome."

" As usual, ne Shika?" she asked amused. Sakura always found it funny when Shikamaru complained, because he would still do the work as spectacular as a well seasoned shinobi. Plus, she enjoyed calling him by his nickname.

As expected the lazy genius groaned." That nickname is starting to catch on. First you, then Ino, and last time I saw her Temari slipped and called me that."

" It suites you, after all you are the Shika in the Ino-Shika-Cho combo."

" Whatever. Shoji, my place?"

" Un!"

After they reached the Nara compound and were half way through the game, Shikamaru decided to speak up.

" What's got you distracted that you are making simple mistakes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the board.

Sakura contemplated saying nothing, but then realized that Shikamaru was far too smart and far too observant for that, so opted for as much of the truth as she could tell." I'm getting another mission and it's a long term solo."

" Nice, how long?" he asked and he moved one of his pieces.

" A few months."

" Will you be back in time for _his_ return?"

" Maybe or I'll be a month late." she answered and she made her move.

" Are you worried about the mission or missing Naruto."

" Both." she whispered.

Shikamaru looked up from the board." Can you tell me anything?"

" It's in a far away place, where I will have only contact with shishou at most. It's a really foreign place and I'm nervous about taking such an important mission."

Shikamaru signed." look, when I had my first solo jounin mission I was in a panic state." Sakura raised her eyebrow." It was not visible, but had you been around me at the time, you would have been able to tell something was off. I barely ate, slept, or let my guard down, in case of an attack, but when I made it to the gates of Konoha with no problem, I let out a huge sigh of relief and finally looked up at the clouds I enjoyed watching and thought to myself " I did it.". It was so troublesome and nerve racking that I thought of every bad possible scenario that could happen and never thought about succeeding and yet I did. The point is, every real solo will seem as if you have the fate of the world on your shoulders, but in truth you don't. You just have a mission and your own back to watch out for, sure bad things can happen, but that's life. If we let fear and nerves conrol us we would never be able to stand and fight for what we believe in."

Shikamaru paused, he felt like he was sounding real corny, right now." Answer me this Sakura, do you think you would be happy knowing you were too scared to take an important solo mission, do you think you would be able to face Naruto?"

Sakura looked down. In truth she never thought of it like that. Here she is wanting to stand by Naruto's side and yet when the time finally comes for her to start putting her training to use, she's ready to return to scared little genin Sakura. Sakura's fist tighten. She would **never** return to that person, so long as she breathed.

" Shikamaru," said boy looked at her. She smiled." thank you."

" Just play me for real and we'll call it even."

* * *

*Knock**Knock*

" Come in."

" Shishou, I'm ready." Sakura stated. She had a small pack on her back, but it contained sealing scrolls, that held her clothes, hygienic supplies, and her favorite sweets, that most likely would not be sold there, and a few extra things. Her weapon pouch, medical pouch, and tanto were around her waist.

Tsunade looked up, along with Shizune and Ton Ton.

Tsunade smirked. " I knew you'd show up." she signaled for Sakura to come over to her.

" This is the scroll, that will take you to the other world. You should end up right outside the school's barrier and be met by one of their workers." she handed Sakura a supply scroll." This has the money you've obtained working those long hours at the hospital, missions, and some extra I threw in to make sure you're covered. I'm not sure of the exchange rate, but Dumbledore did say our currency was like a place they call, Japan, if a little older, which just might add to it's value. It also has, crystal ball. I went looking and found my old sensei's along with it's twin, so all you need to do is push some chakra in it and say "Hokage", if I'm here I will be able to talk to you, if not I'll know that you called and will try to reach you myself. The scroll has a few extra weapons, herbs, ect."

" Sakura, please be careful." said Shizune as she came to give the younger girl a hug." Now, the time equivalence is for every four months you are there, one month goes by here. So, one year equals three months. The longest we expect you to be gone is 3 years, which is nine months here, however you may come back sooner."

_' Three years.'_ thought Sakura a bit intimidated by the amount of time. Shizune noticed this and smiled.

" Look at it this way, Sakura, three years is a lot of time for a semi-vacation. Plus, you can do some character building, while you explore a whole new world! Who knows, you might get lucky in the love department as well." said Shizune, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura's cheeks tinted red. Over the years, she realized that she never loved Sasuke. Sure she liked him, but it was a crush at most and admiration for the most part. Even so, it did sadden her to think that a part of her team was missing, added to the fact that Naruto was closest to him, only being rivaled by the Sandiame, and Sakura knew Naruto was hurting. She would do anything for her blonde idiot and was gonna make him and her senseis proud on this mission.

" Sakura," called Tsunade, causing said girl to look up." were ready to begin."

The scroll was now unfolded across the desk. There were many complex signs and writing, that Sakura did not understand. However, it formed a circle in the middle, where Tsunade said to put her hand. Both Tsunade and Shizune, started flying through hand seals, while muttering under their breaths, Tsunade even activated her seal.

" Sakura, push some of your chakra into it." announced Tsunade.

She did and watched as the whole scroll lit up.

" Good luck, Sakura!" called Shizune as the scroll activated and began pulling Sakura in.

" Don't give up Sakura, we'll be in contact and know you can do!" yelled Tsunade as Sakura was finally pulled in and disappeared.

" I hope she'll be alright." wished Shizune.

" I wouldn't have sent her on this mission, if I didn't think she could handle it."

" Pu pun." agreed Ton Ton.

* * *

Sakura felt her body being stretched and pinched all over. It didn't exactly her her, due to her training, but it wasn't the most comfortable sensation. After what felt longer than it most likely was, Sakura saw that she was approaching the ground and moved, so her feet were below her. She landed slightly harder than expected, but was able to keep her footing.

" Good job. Most don't know how to land on der feet, for der first few tries."

Sakura's head snapped toward the voice, but she struggled to stop herself for reaching for kunai. She observed the man before her. He was huge! The scroll did say there were many magical species in this world, so maybe he's a giant or at least part. He had long thick hair, that matched his beard. His clothes were slightly weird to Sakura, though she was sure hers were completely weird to him, if the look on his face was anything to go by. She tried to sense for his...er, magic and found she was able to, but it was a lot weaker compared to most, he had the amount of an academy student. She decided to stop being rude and spoke in English.

" Hello, my name is Haru- Sakura Haruno. I was sent here on Dumbledore-sama's orders."

" Ah, right! Names Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper for Hogwarts. Follow me and I'll take ya to Dumbledore's office.

As Sakura approached the Headmaster's office, she learned a lot about the gentle giant, yes she's calling him that. She learned how he was the Care for Magical Creatures professor and about his love for exotic animals. Things like three headed dogs, dragons, and acromantulas, though she didn't know what the last one was and when she asked he told her a giant spider. Ino would have turned and left as fast as she could at that. She also looked around the place. When the scroll said Hogwarts was a castle, tit meant it. The place looked historic and grand, way different from most Daimyo's palaces.

" Cotton candy." Hagrid spoke to the gargoyle, who leaped out of the way.

_'That was the Headmaster's password? Why not put up a sign that says " Any and all welcome."? Unless the guy is really arrogant about his powers.'_ thought Sakura as she entered the office.

" Hello Miss Haruno and welcome to Hogwarts!" he greeted humbly, as Hagrid left. She took a seat in front of his desk and listened." You already know my name, so please allow me to explain what is going on." He told her about the war, Voldemort and people's fear of him, that Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat him, though he did not specify why, and also some things about Harry, his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and their first three years at Hogwarts, although Sakura had a feeling he was glossing over things." Now, the students all left Hogwarts yesterday at the end of the term and won't be back until September first, until then you will be here studying years 1-3 and the professors will teach you. You will need to select at least two electives and will be taught last years curriculum of whatever you chose. Because the teachers will only have you to teach, you should be able to catch up, however it all depends on how hard you work. Any questions?"

Sakura let it all sink in. It sounds complicated and some points, but others seem to be so easy to solve. She was gonna be busy this summer, but was a hard worker and easily able to grasp most concepts, so should be alright.

" Am I going to be on a learning schedule? Where will I get my supplies? Where will I live? And is there a place that I can continue my training?" she asked one after the other, but at a pace where the Headmaster could understand.

Said Headmaster chuckled at her quick thinking and questioning." Your schedule will be given to you after you choose an elective, you will go to Daigon Alley to exchange your money and buy supplies, You will live here in the guest quarters, until the welcoming feast, where you will be sorted after the first years, and you can scope out the area to find a place to train."

Sakura nodded, as she took the course selection sheet from him. After Dumbledore explained what each class was, Sakura selected Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

" Good. Here is a map of the castle, Professor McGonagall will be here to show you your room and you shall go to Daigon Alley tomorrow, along with beginning a few of your lessons." announced Dumbledore, just as the door opened.

Sakura turned and saw a stern looking woman, in a strange green outfit, though it was not as strange as the Headmaster's multicolored robes.

Sakura was definitely going to be busy this summer. She just hoped she'd be able to complete her mission.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the first chapter.**

**First, I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm gonna skip summer and just have Sakura give a summary of what happened, cause I don't want to write what happens week by week, before we even get to the whole reason shes there, to protect harry and get rid of Voldemort. **

**Also, these chapters will be 3,000 words minimum, but won't go too much higher unless I feel it needs to.**

**Finally, who should I pair Hermione with? If I do get to her pairing I wanna know what you think. But I can't get behind Ron/Hermione, I just can't. To me HE was always that annoying brother that Hermione put up with, but still loved in a sibling way.**

**P.S. Dumbledore is not manipulative, but also not overly helpful, he's there when I need him, but Sakura will not be reporting to him every week. I will try not to bash anyone, but this is a school so some people will come across as bitchy and Sakura will handle them, cause she's awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura the Witch

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
**

**Note; I tweaked Sakura's background a bit, not by much though. **

It was evening on September first and Sakura was nervous. Today, not only would her mission officially begin, but she had to be sorted in front of a huge crowd of people. She would not let her nerves show, Kurenai-sensei had told her it was important to never let your enemies know what your thinking. However, it did not stop the feelings arising inside.

Over the summer, Sakura experienced many new and exciting things. During her trip to Daigon Alley, with Professor McGonagall, she wore a cloak to hide her hair. There she got to experience a magical community and it's people. The goblins were slightly hostile and strict, but after reading about their relationships with wizards, Sakura understood why. She learned a lot about the close mindedness of the British magical world and their views on pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns. Given the fact that her mom was a chunin, while her dad a merchant, it would make Sakura a half-blood. Her mom came from a small ninja clan, the Shirayuki line, it contained mainly medics and genjutsu users, due to the clans great chakra control.

She also met all of her professors. McGonagall, though stern, was a good and fair teacher and obviously took her job seriously. Flitwick, was a fun man to be around and she even battled him a bit, to practice her magic and use her chakra. He was also her defense teacher, because the school had yet to hire one. Sprout was a kind a cheerful woman, who really loved her plants and Sakura was able to talk quite a bit about herbs and different medical uses, with her.

Snape was...a character. He was very distant and only spoke when she asked a question. She once asked why he didn't explain why a potion was brewed in a certain order and what are the known reactions when mixing some of the ingredients, he looked at her slightly confused before answering. Sakura, then asked why he didn't explain that instead of writing instructions on the board, for it would reduce the number of accidents in the class and help give people a better understanding _why_ they were brewing a certain way. He just scoffed and said that most of his students were dunderheads, to which Sakura replied that it was his job to get rid of their ignorance and guide them properly as he was the teacher. He was quiet for the rest of the lesson and went back to rarely speaking. On occasion though, he did explain a thing or two without Sakura needing to ask. She wasn't sure whether if he was alright or not, as a potions master he was great, but as a teacher he seemed to be lack _how_ to teach.

She spent time with Hagrid, when possible and enjoyed her tea and chats with the man. The food however, was never touched. Babbling was a nice lady that could talk about her subject all day, but she was also a good teacher. Vector was a strict witch and expected you give your best in her class, but Sakura liked the challenge. Sakura also visited Pomfrey often. It was fascinating learning about the way magicals healed and their medical study. All of the staff, knew that Sakura was there to protect Harry and fight Voldemort, they did not however know exactly what she was or the extent of her power.

She has called them all sensei and explained what it meant, along with a few other words she's used by accident. The professors say they do not mind as it is their title, just in a different language. Sakura also, talked to Tsunade, when she had time and told her about the things she was learning and how she was adapting well.

Sakura spent time exploring the castle to get used to it, as well as look for a place to train, it took several days, because she did not want to freak them out with her strength, yet. But, on accident when she was at the seventh floor, looking out the window, trying to find a nice clearing, she got frustrated and started pacing the hall. She kept thinking how she needed a place to train without distractions and she was thinking about how she wished she was at her old training field . After pacing three times, a door appeared. When she opened it, she could not believe it was her training field, with the small lake and everything. She asked what this place was and a small book appeared out of nowhere, explaining that she was in the Room of requirement and anything she asked for would appear, but she could not take things out that the room had to create.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts, when Dumbledore rose. All the first years were sorted and she would need to enter into the hall, through the side door, that teachers used. She was wearing her school uniform for the first time and was told that it would change to the color of her house, once decided. The only thing she added was mid-length black spandex shorts, which her skirt stopped two inches past that. She also, opted for a black ribbon, to replace her forehead protector, to hold back her long hair. Sakura was really glad that she grew into her forehead some, so it was not noticeably large, plus she figured with her hair color it was all the distraction needed. She also filled out a bit, but was still due to grow a little more, right now she was a size B in the chest area, with decent proportioned hips, so she could walk out there confidently.

" Now, we have a few exciting announcements this year. First, we have a new transfer student." whispers automatically broke out, but Dumbledore silenced them." She comes from Japan and will be entering fourth year, please give a Hogwarts welcome to Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura schooled her features, her face was not blank, but no real emotions showed as she entered. Many whispered about her hair, some wondered what her house would be, but everyone stared. Sakura took a seat on the stool and sat still as the tattered hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes a bit.

_' Well, who do we have here?...My, you are different from everyone I've ever sorted, from another world ay?...I see you've killed.'_ Sakura tensed at that._ 'But you have shown remorse for it and did in the name of your village not for yourself...You've got a temper on you, but also show compassion to those near you and save many more lives than you take.'_

_' Thank you Hat-san, but can we move this along, please. I'm not particularly fond of the stares.'_

_' Of course, let's have a look. Hmm though cunning, it is not your strongest trait. Your loyalty and courage are great, but not the most apparent. Your intelligence, however is great and only matched by few in your group.'_

_' So house of the brainy?'_

The hat chuckled, but decided to let the whole school know." RAVENCLAW!"

Said house cheered loudly, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were matched at volume, and Slytherin clapped politely, seeing as she was not a Gryffindor. McGonagall, congratulated her, though Sakura could tell she was upset to not have her in Gryffindor. Filius on the other hand, was on the table clapping loudly in delight.

Sakura made her way to the table and sat next to a girl with large grey eyes and long blonde hair. Before either could exchange greeting a sixth year boy spoke up.

" I wouldn't sit next to her if I was you."

" Oh, and why not?" asked Sakura.

" She's crazy, talks about weird creatures that aren't there and always looks dazed. She's been nicknamed Loony." a few snickered at his words. Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she saw the blonde girl deflate a little.

" How do you know the things she peaks of is not real?" questioned Sakura. If there was one thing she hated, it was bullies. Given the fact that she dealt with them at a young age, she will always hate them.

" Eh?"

" What you people call Muggles, do not know that magic and all of it's creatures are real and yet we are. Just because you do not see it, does not mean it is not real. I've read that seers, not only see the future, but things that aren't there for most people. No one can ever fully understand magic, because of it's many different categories, so what makes you think someone can know and understand all of the creatures associated with it?" she fired back. The boy sputtered and looked unsure and those that laughed were looking down.

Sakura, turned her back to them and faced the blonde girl. " Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno. I hope we can be friends." she stuck her hand out.

The blonde observed her for a moment. Sakura could see awe, confusion, and even understanding in her eyes. She took Sakura's offered hand." My name is Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you as well and I would be glad to be friends." she smiled a dreamy smile and her eyes looked glassy. They both turned back as Dumbledore finished talking about the Forbidden Forest and no magic in the corridors.

" Now, the other news I have to say, is that this year Hogwarts will not be having Quidditch this year." loud protest was heard through the hall, but after a few moments Dumbledore was able to calm them down." Instead we will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament!" cheers resounded from those that knew of it. The Weasley Twins were the loudest. Dumbledore, explained how the schools Beauxbatons and Drumstrang would be coming at the end of the month. He also told the history of the tournament and why it was removed, some looked sick and horrified at the mention of a death toll, Sakura looked a bit excited. She may not enjoy killing, but in her line of work it happened and she saw more death than most, being a medic.

Her excitement was crushed, however when she heard about the age limit , which was met with boos from most of the school.

_' Something that could have tested my skills properly and I can't even enter!'_

**' Shanaro! We should get an exception, seeing as were the only ones who could ever hope to be** **prepared!' **cried out Inner. She wasn't often in contact with Sakura, seeing as she stop holding back her emotions, but after being here a month, Inner returned and Sakura was actually glad for it. Plus, it would be easier to control her emotions, mainly temper, with Inner around.

" And finally, I would like to introduce this years DADA professor -" The main doors burst open and the students could hear the sound of wood thudding against the floor." Ah, this years defense professor, retired auror Alastor Moody." Said man's magical eye scanned the room, it stopped at Harry and also stopped at Sakura. She was concealing most of her chakra, that even the man's eye couldn't detect. He then finally reached the head table and took a seat.

Sakura didn't like the guy, he gave off a dark aura and malicious intent.

" Without further ado, let the feast begin!" waved the Headmaster as food appeared.

Sakura was chatting with Luna, who really did believe in strange creatures, though it didn't bother Sakura one bit. She asked how Luna knew about the creatures and Luna quietly told her about her dad and the death of her mom. Sakura's heart went out to the girl, but she didn't show her pity for she knew no one liked that. She did ask Luna, why she would tell her something so personal, but the girl's only reply was.

" Even before you stood up for and befriend me, I knew you were a good person."

" Excuse me, Sakura." Sakura turned to a girl with Long black hair and tanned skin." My name is Padma Patil and I'm in your year. I thought I'd introduce myself, as well as the rest in our year. That's Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklhurst, Micheal Corner, Isobel MacDougal, Stephen Cornfoot, Sue Li, and Terry Boot. I know it's a lot of names to remember, so we will tell you them again before we go to bed and in the morning."

" Thank you, but I can remember." she replied easily, she saw that Luna did not seem too uncomfortable around these people, like with the older years, so she decided to not show any animosity.

" Alright, but we will quiz you before we go to bed, to see if you really do remember." remarked Lisa lightly.

" Pardon me for asking Sakura, but is that your natural hair color." questioned Stephen. Sakura could tell others were listening.

" Yes it is actually, it appears now and then in my family, though normally we are blondes."

" You say you come from Japan, is it hard being here?" asked Mandy.

" It was at first, however I came here during the summer, that way I could get used to the castle, learn some subjects that were not offered at my school, and adapt to the new environment. I actually come from a far off place, that is not heavily populated with electronics, though we do have electricity. We prefer the old way and are able to access things without cars and use a similar method as here in communicating long distances." she answered smoothly.

" Does your home establish pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns the same way as Britian?" wondered Kevin. Many people were really listening to this.

" Yes and no. Where I am from, the whole community knows about magic and we call non-magicals, civilians. We have clans that show a long line of history and were around even before my home was created. However, people from clans don't always mix in terms of marriage."

" Why not?" asked an intrigued Terry.

" Because unlike here in Britain, Clans can be people with a special blood line that is only prominent in them and no one else. They have specific physical features and a special power that shows which clan they are apart of. But, because of that they sometimes can't marry with other clans. Putting two clans with a similar dominant trait will result in complications, if they try to reproduce. Birth defects can cause a child to never be normal or even die after not living long, so they tend to marry with lesser clans, that don't have a trait that would cause mutation, or they marry royalty. However it is not unheard of for someone from a clan to marry a civilian. It all depends on the clan and if they are strict about it or not."

" Are you from a clan?" questioned Isobel.

" Yes. My mother is from a clan, while my father is a civilian. I got my looks from my great grandmother on my mom's side."

Sakura continued to talk to her year mates, as well as Luna, who opened up a little and talked to the girls, without mentioning strange creatures too often. Soon a perfect was leading them out of the hall, up the stairs, to a door. He explained that you must answer a riddle to enter into the common room, but the lock will give you one based on your year, so that it's not too difficult. Once inside Sakura was amazed at the circular room, that was filled with books and had a statue of the house's founder. She said goodnight to everyone by name and followed Padma up to her dorm room, which had an extra bed and all her stuff in a trunk in front of it.

* * *

The following day, being Saturday, Sakura woke up at 5:00 AM and put on her ninja outfit and quietly made her way to the RoR room. There she stretched for the first five minutes, before going for a 5km run. once completed, she created five shadow clones and began to fight against them. As a perk for making chunin, when she was 13, Tsunade let her take a look at the scroll, when Sakura told her how Naruto knew the jutsu, it really came in handy.

By the time she finished, it was going on seven and she was making her way back to her dorm for a shower. Though her workout is shorter than what she's used to, learning new spells that she can use against enemies in the future sounds like a fair trade to Sakura. After starting her lessons in the beginning, Sakura realized chakra and magic were very similar and both could be utilized in the same way. The difference being magicals seem to have a hard time performing without a wand and ninjas have never tried to use chakra and study it in a different way. Sakura had thoughts about having Tsunade learn this and her teaching it to others, but thought that after this mission, the two world should not mix or else it will cause more problems, than solutions.

Sakura also didn't fail to notice that most magicals seem to think only magic can solve problems and that if it can't it's a hopeless case. They have also not really researched a way to counter the killing curse or properly treat cruciatis curse victims. It was such a shame that British wizarding kind lacked common sense, thought Sakura as she shook her head.

She was making her way to the library dressed in, a black t-shirt that said "Ninja" in silver glitter and cursive, sakura giggled when she bought it. White cut-off shorts, since it was still warm out this time of year. Black and white striped thigh high socks, and black boots that ended a few inches before her knees. Ever since Sakura learned the expansion charm, thanks to Flitwick, her front pockets can now hold her weapons, her back pockets hold her medical supplies, while her right boot holds her tanto. All she hand to do was reach in and she could grip a kunai in an instant and launch it. Sometimes magic was wonderful.

She had gone shopping in the regular world and was amazed at their shopping center. She bought several cameras, each one dedicated to something different. One was dedicated to the regular world, another to the magical world, one for the castle and surrounding areas, and one for the people she became friends with. She hoped that last one would get used and thought she was well on her way, to have that happen.

Although, the Great Hall didn't open for another hour, Sakura was currently eating chocolate pocky sticks, her favorite. She wanted to look up more spells that can be useful for her mission, plus reading was the only thing she could keep her mind on. She didn't want anyone discovering that she leaves early to train, cause they'd then ask why and where. Sakura did not want to lie to anyone, unless it could keep her identity safe and even then, she tries to stick as close to the truth as possible.

When Sakura entered the library, she browsed a few shelves and collected four books. She was going to go to the nice corner she found tucked away at the back of the library. Once she got there, she saw a lone figure scribbling away on parchment, while reading more books than a normal person could at one time.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

** Chapter two is complete!**

**I keep getting ideas and need to write them down before they go away. But, don't expect me to update everyday, I'll try to update often but it depends on if I have inspiration or not.  
**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**HermioneX who? LunaXNeville, maybe.**


End file.
